Grand Theft Auto: Breaking the Vice of Liberty
by RobClose
Summary: Tommy Vercetti learns of the death of Salvatore Leone and wants to get in on the action in Liberty City. This is my first story so please review. A work in progress
1. Let The Games Begin

Grand Theft AUTO:

Breaking the Vice of Liberty

**Let the Games Begin**

Tommy Vercetti sat alone in his office on the Vercetti Estate. Ken Rosenberg burst into the room, "Tommy, it's been to long!"

"It's been three days Ken."

"Have you lost weight?"

"Sit down and tell me what you wanted to then get the fuck out Ken, I've had a tough day."

"Oh, oh, okay Tommy, well, have a listen to this, it's perfect! I couldn't believe..."

"Get on with it"

"Right, yes, well anyway someone whacked Salvatore Leone in Liberty City, and I thought."

"You thought we could slice ourselves a piece of the action? Yer, that's not a bad idea Ken. Get my helicopter tooled up, i want to be on a plane going to Liberty in less than a hour. And get in contact with Phil Cassidy he owns a Army Surplus store up there."

"Defiantly, will do, Tommy."

Tommy and Ken got of the plane at Francis International Airport. They went through security unstopped and went outside into the winter cold. Tommy hailed a taxi. He got in the front, "Freedom Hotel, Staunton Island"

The driver nodded and moved off, he didn't even try to make conversation with the two men he'd seen there type before. They arrived at the crummy hotel and payed the taxi driver counterfeit bills. They walked into the hotel, "Tommy, Tommy is that you? Do you remember me? I'm James Heartfield, the last time I saw you I was only ten!"

"James, how are you? Where's you farther?"

"I'm good. And, um, Dad passed on a year ago. I'm running the place now."

"I'm very sorry. Can you get us a couple of rooms?"

"Definitely, anything for THE Tommy Vercetti, you can have rooms 13 and 14."

"Great thanks a lot James."

Tommy and Ken sat round a table in Tommy's room that had one leg shorter than the other three. Ken looked at the latest newspaper from The Liberty Tree, "You know Tommy, supposedly there was some big thing happening over at the dam where the Cartel was blasted to chicken shit."

"This town's falling apart and it's the perfect time to take over."

"Gang wars are happening in every corner of the city." Ken agreed

"The mafia are losing territory, the Triads are building a huge business in Chinatown now they have formed up with the Yakuza, but how long that will last is being measured in minutes." Ken grunted as he listened to Tommy, "The Diablo's are picking up where the Mafia left off but are stretching themselves to thin. The Yakuza own most of Staunton, the only other gang around is the Yardies who the Yakuza keep to push drugs. Now Ken you still getting this? Shoreside Vale used to be Cartel territory but after this they are weakened. The two gangster groups over there are to busy fucking themselves around to try and expand so I say we take over Shoreside first."

"Mmm, that's a good idea boss."  
"Let's go see Phil in the morning."

Tommy and Ken approached Phil's place. They looked at the huge compound and exchanged glances. The gate opened for them and they drove in, they parked the car and walked over to one of the many garages that they heard cursing and smashing coming from inside. Suddenly the door flew open and a thin Phil Cassidy started running out. "TOMMY! No time for reminiscing! Run get the fuck outa here."

Tommy instinctively grabbed Ken and ran as far away from the garage as possible. A huge explosion rocked most of Liberty and shrapnel rained down over the Army Surplus store. Phil got up and looked at Tommy, "Shit, my new explosive is a bit too powerful."

"I hope you aren't experimenting with Boom shine again Phil!" Tommy said picking himself up.

"How did you know? Anyway to more important things, what brings you to Liberty City?"

"I want to grab myself a slice of the action up here."

"I see, and you came to me to get some supplies?"

"Definitely, here's the list!"

"Hmm, rocket launchers, four M16's, two PSG1 Sniper's, Remote and Normal Grenades, Stun Grenades, three Spaz12's, ten Colt .45, five MP5's and five NightSticks. Well this is gonna cost ya a lot..."

"Money ain't a problem Phil! How long is it gonna take you?"

"To get this? A week at a least!"

"Do it in three day's!"

"I'll do my best Tommy."

"Thanks, I can count on you. Do you know any bomb specialists we might need one."

"There's a guy called 8-Ball. He works behind Capital Autos. He used to be 100 loyal to the Mafia but they made him blow up one of his friends and has been free lancing ever since."

"Cheers Phil, give me a call when your done."

Tommy turned to Ken, "Let's go give this guy a visit?"

Tommy took out his Berretta and knocked on the shack door, a black voice answered, "Who, who's there? Yo, Claude is that you?"

"My name's Vercetti, Tommy Vercetti. I want to enlist your services."

"Will you protect me? I got the Mafia and that psycho Claude looking for me!"

"I will just come with us."

"Sure man, sure."

The three men returned to the Freedom Hotel and discussed tactics.


	2. Big Shoes to Fill

**Big Shoes to Fill.**

Joey Leone sat in a private booth in Marco's Bistro with Toni Cipriani, Luigi Gotorelli and Sam Alfredo. Joey took a swig of a two litre bottle of whiskey, it was almost empty.

Luigi looked at him pityingly, "Joey, you gotta get out of this ditch, we need to hit back and hit back hard, it's been a month already."

"The Don! He's dead. That bastard Claude!" Joey slurred his words.

This time Toni spoke up, "And it's your turn to come and get outta that bottle and start gaining back our lost ground. Hell, even the Diablo's are moving in on our turf. We can't have it; the man on the street is loosing faith in the Family."

"And that bastard 8-Ball's gone freelance, WHY ISN'T HE DEAD YET."

"Our watchers said two me came and picked him up. They lost track of him." Toni said.

"Can't you guys get anything right! You can't even watch a man let alone protect the..." Joey passed out.

Luigi turned to one of the thugs standing round with brass knuckles, "Get him up to the Gentlemen's Club." He then said to Sam and Toni, "We'll meet him there tomorrow, we gotta get something done, but now please excuse me, I need to go meet with some of my girls for some, er, business." Luigi winked and left.

Joey rolled over and saw Toni, Sam and Luigi sitting on the couch opposite his bed, "How long you been here?"

"Over an hour." Sam said tersely. He was a short muscly man with glasses; he handled the Mafia's money and was Salvatore's Right Hand Man.

"Fuck! I got a headache. Someone get me a glass of water!" A thug ran out of the room.

Toni leaned forward, "Right, let's get down to business. We need to hit back, hard!"

"The Diablo's are taking our territory and money, I say we hit them first." Sam said.

"Then we hit them, El Burro is going to the Airport today. He's going on a holiday to Vice. This is the best chance we got it whack him."

Toni smiled, this was more like it, "Okay, I'll handle getting the team together."

El Burro, sat in the back of his Stallion. Next to him where two men armed with Uzi's. In front and behind of him drove two Stallion's with more guards. El Burro wasn't scared of the Mafia anymore but the Yakuza who where jealous of his success. They turned onto the Lift Bridge between Staunton and Shoreside. He reached the middle and suddenly two Rumpo's Boxed him in, there doors slid open and ten Mafioso got out and began shooting at the Diablo Car's They where about to drive away when suddenly the Bridge began to lift up. The Diablo's got out of the cars and tried there best to kill the Mafia men but they where no match for the well trained Italians. Before El Burro knew it, only one man was left, he surrendered and the Mafia held him down. Two men walked over to El Burro and leaned in, "My brothers, surely we can come up with a deal." he said desperately.

The two mafia men looked back unfeelingly and fired three rounds into his chest.

They then turned to the captive Diablo, "You go back to your friends and tell them to leave the Mafia territory and give us a cut of what they earned in the last month otherwise we will wipe you off the map."

The scared man nodded and as the lift bridge clunked into place ran off. The Mafia men returned to there cars and drove to Saint Mark's. The astonished on lookers looked dazed at the carnage. Some tried to help the bullet ridden men but there was no chance in them living.

Tommy, 8-Ball and Ken where eating breakfast over the wobbly table in Tommy's room. Ken, again reading the newspaper looked astonished, "Some guy called El Burro and his guards where shot up last night on the Lift Bridge, the cops reckon it's the Mafia."

"That means we don't have much time to act."

"We gotta wait for at least some of the stuff from Phil otherwise we'll be blown to shit." Tommy said matter-of-factly.

"You know best Tommy, man."

"After breakfast we'll go have a look at the Cartel Mansion."

Tommy and 8-Ball sat on the roof of one of the other huge houses next to the Cartel's base of operations. Tommy had bought sensitive listening equipment he had picked up from a bent fed. They set it up and set the tape to record. They put on there headphones on and two voice's came over them loud and crisp.

"Where screwed man!"

"I know we need our meeting, first the boat now this, someone's out to get us."

"We know who it is, it's the bastard Claude!"

Tommy raised an eyebrow 8-Ball, "This guy gets around!"

The second voice spoke again, "We need a meeting, all the major people in the Cartel."

"I agree, here tomorrow? Probably about twoish in the afternoon."

"Sounds good!"

Suddenly Tommy's Cell Phone rang, "Shhhh." he hissed. But it was too late

"What was that" a Colombian voice said.

"Someone's on the roof of the other mansion! GUARDS! Get him!"

8-ball whipped his headphones off, "We gotta get out here man, there's a chopper on the mansion along if you cover me I'll bring it over to me."

"Good, do it fast!" Tommy said dropping onto one knew and clicking his Berretta off safety and began shooting at the Cartel Goons. He heard the Sparrow lift off. Tommy shot three more men in the head before jumping into the right hand seat.

"Keep shotting till we are well away man!"

Tommy nodded and took four more guys down before his bullets couldn't reach them.

8-Ball flew well and landed on the roof of the Freedom Hotel, "WOOO! That was fun. Now who the hell called ya man!"

Ken ran up the fire escape stairs, "Tommy, Tommy where have you been! I tried to ring you!"

8-Ball gawped at him Tommy grew red with anger, "Don't you remember me telling you! We where spying on the Cartel! and your phone call almost got us killed! Ken you gotta be more alert."

"Fuck man! How stupid can ya get!" 8-Ball said as he walked down stairs muttering something about a white piece of shit.

"Hey, I resent that!" Ken shouted after him.

"Ken focus. Why did you ring me in the first place?"

"Oh yeah, great new Tommy! Phil's got all the stuff ready for pickup tomorrow night."

"That's not good enough, tell him we need it tonight. We gotta hit the Cartel tomorrow afternoon."

Ken walked down the stairs pressing buttons on his Cell Phone.

Toni walked into a private room at Sex Club Seven where Luigi and Joey where already seated being entertained by three gorgeous strippers.

Toni clapped his hands, "Okay girls party's over us men have to talk business."

Joey was about to complain then shut his mouth.

"Great news guys the Diablo's have agreed to make the transfer of funds and pull back. They want to make a trade of money, they say the will give use 500k in the park in there territory. I say we do it."

Joey nodded, "Let's do it then."

Two Sentienials parked themselves in the park with the two apartment buildings looming down on them. They got out and grasped there Uzi's. A stallion pulled up next to them, three men got out, holding AK47's. One walked round to the trunk and pulled out two suitcase's.

"All 20's and 50's all used and unmarked."

The mafia men nodded and loaded the cases into the cars. Suddenly two Triad Fish Vans drove up and blocked the two exit's to the park. They got out and gunned down the Diablo's. The Mafia ducked for cover and tried to fight back but they had no chance. The Triads walked into the park, picked up the cases and drove back to Chinatown.

Toni snapped his phone shut, picked up his double scotch and let out a hearty laugh Joey looked at him.

"How can you be laughing we just lost eight of our best guys and the Triads got our money."

"That was Luigi. An informant told him that the Diablo's double crossed us. Those bills that where meant for us where marked. When the two Triad Under boss's went to bank it cops where all over the building in minutes! The Triad's are cut. But we got to deal with the Diablo's they haven't learnt there lesson."

"A guy called Alarico Alfonso is controlling them now. He owns the XXX mags store on the edge of Diablo and Triad Turf."

"Yes I know the place well."

Joey looked surprised, "Let's destroy that place."


	3. Ambush on the Sea

**Ambush on the Sea**

Tommy was napping before dinner when his Cell Phone rang, he picked it up.

"Hey, Phil! You got the stuff? Great we'll be there to pick it up at 10 o'clock tonight."

Tommy walked into the room Ken and 8-Ball where sharing.

"Yo, Tommy man I can't do this, Ken snores all night, I can't get any sleep."

"Oh your one to talk, you stay up late watching that bombs doco on Discovery."

"Guys sit down and shut up! Where on for tonight. I'll go jack us a patriot we can use for transport."

With that Tommy left the two men to themselves.

Toni ran his fingers through his thinning hair. He looked over the bay then turned back to look at the picture on the wall, Salvatore Leone sitting with three of his 'ladies'. Joey walked into the room and sat in one of the large red chairs that filled the Gentleman's Club Toni noticed Joey had grease marks on his suit, once a mechanic always a mechanic.

Toni turned to him, "Joey, there's a gun run happening at lunch this time, a speeder will be coming into the harbour then dropping of at Phil Cassidy's Surplus Store. The rumour is there's some pretty powerful stuff."

"Let's get it then."

"I'll set up the team again."

Phil pulled the speed boat up to the large ship moored just in International Waters. Three men of Mexican origin bought boxes out and loaded them into the speed boat. Phil handed over a briefcase filled with 100 dollar bills. Then pointed the boat towards Staunton and sped off. Phil entered American waters, not a Coast Guard in sight. He smiled, he had three Coast Guard's on his payroll and they always delivered. He pushed the throttles up to full and sat back and relaxed. Phil rubbed his eyes. He couldn't believe it. There where two boats on the horizon. He took out his binoculars, a Reefer and a Police boat. Phil smiled, this would be easy those cops didn't stand a chance. Suddenly the water to his right exploded.

"Shit, these ain't no cops." Phil shouted grabbing his M16 Colt.

They cam closer and Phil saw men in suits, The Mafia. Phil fired off a few shots, two bodies crumpled into the water. The water to his right exploded again. Phil ducked and fired off a few more shots, one hit the driver of the reefer. He fell on the controls and sent to spinning to the left. The Reefer came at Phil. Three pairs of AK47's and a machine gun was trained on him. Phil crouched. Fired and hit one of the AK47 wielding men. The three other guns fired of two bursts at him Phil dived to his left. All the bullets went over his shoulder and thudded into the boats upholstery. One bullet from the spar struck Phil in his one good arm. He yelled. He stood back up and fired more shots, the final two AK47 men fell into the sea. Phil fired a spray of bullets and the driver. They all missed. The machine gun spurted out a fiery spray of bullets. Two hit Phil in the leg. He fell into the sea. The police boat sped over his head the motor only just missing his leg. Phil grabbed on to the side of the boat. He pulled himself up. Limped over to the driver took out his hunting knife. He grimaced in pain. Put his hand over the drivers mouth tilted the head slightly forward and slit his throat. Phil picked up one of the remote grenades. dropped it on the floor and jumped of the boat. Phil slowly swam to his boat pulled himself up and hit the detonate button. The police boat burst into a fire ball. Phil put the throttle to full and pointed the nose to his store.

Tommy got out of the Patriot Humvee.

"Phil, you there?"

No answer came Tommy took out his Berretta.

"Phil?"

8-Ball jumped out of the car, he held his uzi. He ran up some stairs that took him to the roof of one of the garages.

"Hey, Tommy! Get down to the jetty man, some shit went down tonight!"

Tommy nodded and ran down to the Jetty behind the Surplus Store. A speed boat sat riddled with bullets, bobbing up and down in the waves. 8-Ball jumped on board and grabbed the rope. He tied it to the wharf.

"Okay, go get Ken, you two can unload the guns. I'll take Phil up to the hospital." Tommy said grimmly.

Tommy pulled into the Hospital.  
"Ken take Phil in and get him fixed up, me and 8-Ball are gonna unload the stuff. We'll pick you up in a couple of hours."


End file.
